Ô lá em casa
by Gemini Yaoi
Summary: A putaria de sempre entre Sauron e Melkor. Fic pra maratona NC-17 das Olimpíadas do fórum NFF. Mairon/Sauron na forma feminina.


_Ô lá em casa_

 _Nota da autora: essa fic se passa após o final de "O filho da escuridão", no qual Melkor e Mairon são perdoados e voltam a viver em Valinor. Lá, eles tem um terceiro filho (já tinham dois na Terra Média) e reafirmam os laços de casamento. Moriel já tem milhares de anos e não é nenhuma criança a flagrar os pais "fazendo aquilo". É adulto e bem adulto, tanto que já tem até noiva. Acho que pela narrativa dá pra saber, mas vai que alguém lê e pensa que é uma criança flagrando os pais a fazer "aquilo"... bem, não é._

 _Pra quem não conhece o fandom de Silmarillion, Mairon é Sauron de Senhor dos Anéis. Como maia, ele pode mudar de forma e inclusive se transformar em mulher - e em animais também, isso é canon da obra. Tanto ele quanto Melkor e os filhos são imortais, por isso vivem milhares de anos._

 _No mais, enjoy it!_

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

Melkor estava sentindo algo diferente no ar àquele dia. Sorriu ao pensar na disposição que apresentava e em como já sentia a falta de Mairon para "outras coisas". No entanto, não precisou esperar muito mais. Logo, Mairon passou por si. Estava em sua forma feminina, belíssima, cheirosa, bem arrumada. Juntando aquele ânimo no qual o vala se encontrava, não deixou a consorte passar batida... olhou bem pra bunda dela, deu um tapa enquanto passava e disse:

\- Ô lá em casa!

Mairon sorriu.

\- Já estou em sua casa, bobo!

\- Então só falta estar na minha rola, vagabunda...

De uma só vez, Melkor tomou à cinta fina da mulher e a beijou na boca ardorosamente, enquanto ela o enlaçava fortemente com os braços. Logo, Melkor sentou-se em uma cadeira próxima, tomou ao corpo da esposa e a sentou em seu colo. Afastou a parte de cima da túnica dela um pouco, a fim de deixar os seios à mostra, e os chupou com ardor.

\- Huuuun, Melkor...!

\- Gosta das coisas bem diretas, não é, sua puta? Aposto que já está bem molhadinha lá embaixo...

Sem cerimônias, o vala colocou a mão no meio das pernas da amante, primeiro por cima da roupa, depois por baixo. Apenas afastou as roupas de baixo dela com os dedos e passou a masturbá-la.

\- Ah, Melkor...!

Mairon passou a mover seus quadris em cima dos dedos dele, facilitando a fricção e o prazer que daí provinha.

\- De fato já está bem molhada...

Beijaram-se na boca até cansar, até ficarem sem fôlego, e fizeram a estimulação até Mairon quase gozar. Mas quando estava perto, Melkor retirou a mão de lá e tirou o membro de dentro da própria túnica.

\- Não gosta de preliminares, não é¹? Então vamos logo pro que você gosta... de pica na buceta, sua vaca!

Antes mesmo que Mairon pudesse responder, Melkor a penetrou por inteiro e em seguida a trouxe pelos quadris para mais perto ainda de si, fazendo com que o membro entrasse todo nela.

\- Melkor!

\- Rebola na minha caceta, vai!

A maia abraçou ao consorte e passou a se mover intensamente em cima dele, roçando o ciitóris úmido e inchado na pélvis dele enquanto se movia, enquanto o marido a chupava nos peitos, segurando seus quadris ondeantes, sem parar de desempenhar a dança por nem um segundo.

O casal tarado só não contava com uma coisa... o filho deles, Moriel, estava passando ali por perto, quando reparou que as coisas estavam meio... "agitadas"...

Não precisou ver muito. Assim que viu a mãe sentada no colo do pai, fazendo aqueles movimentos, virou as costas e foi embora. Mairon disse então a Melkor:

\- Melkor, eu acho que o Moriel viu...

\- O Moriel devia é fazer mais com a noiva dele, em vez de ficar espionando o que a gente faz...

Sem mais palavras, ambos continuaram com o ato delicioso, até gozar. Ainda não satisfeitos, rumaram ao banho e lá, certamente, continuariam com mais uma ou duas doses do que já haviam feito na sala.

Quem não ia sossegar era Moriel, que já não aguentava mais ver os pais trepando em tudo que era canto da casa, mesmo que fosse de relance.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

\- Eu não aguento mais! Já não basta a barulheira que fazem de noite, ainda tem que ficar trepando de dia! Muito me surpreende que não tenham feito mais filhos além de nós!

Meren, o irmão mais novo, tragava mais um pouco do seu cachimbo. Aquilo não o preocupava tanto quanto a Moriel.

\- Tem certeza de que eles estavam fazendo "aquilo"?

\- Certeza. Estavam de roupa, mas a forma como estavam engalfinhados não me engana. Eles estavam fazendo sexo! Nem pra ir ao quarto ou mesmo tirar a roupa. Ali mesmo na sala, na primeira cadeira que encontraram!

O mais novo soltou fumaça pela boca.

\- Estão se divertindo.

\- No começo eu pensava assim também. Principalmente quando Melkor havia recém-voltado do Vazio e Mairon havia acabado de sair da viuvez. Aí eu pensava que eles deviam mesmo se divertir, passar o tempo um com o outro. Mas agora?! Eles já sossegaram, já estão juntos há mais de vinte mil anos - e nem assim enjoam de fazer isso!

\- Isso não é bom? Sinal de que tem ainda uma forte conexão entre eles.

\- Ah, sim. Mas assim também é demais! Em tudo que é lugar, em tudo que é hora, eles querem fazer!

\- Deixa eles, Moriel. Creio eu que você devia estar fora daqui, tomar a sua noiva e vocês viverem em sua casa, com as suas regras. Eles estão na casa deles, curtindo o que é deles por direito!

\- Ah, Meren, você também só fica do lado deles!

O loiro tragou mais uma vez e mais uma vez assoprou fumaça.

\- Não penso que eles estejam fazendo nada de errado!

\- Sabe por que não faço isso? De morar com Lossiel?

\- Hum?

\- Porque ela fica exigindo que eu me deite com ela!

\- E você por que não deita? Siga o exemplo dos seus pais!

\- Desisto! Eu tentando desabafar e você aí corroborando com a **safadeza** deles!

Moriel saiu andando, pisando duro, e Meren continuou fumando tranquilamente. Aquilo não o afetava. Foi quando ouviu passos de alguém chegando, e pensou ser sua mãe. Se ela o visse com o cachimbo... pensou em escondê-lo em algum lugar, mas o cheiro de qualquer forma ia denunciar que andara fumando.

De fato era Mairon. Assim que viu ao caçula com aquele cachimbo, já começou a dar bronca.

\- Curumo e Olórin te deixaram agora com esse vício! Que nem eu e nem teu pai fumamos, nem teus irmãos, e agora isso!

\- Ah, mãe, cada um com seus vícios! Eu com o fumo e vocês...

Mairon ficou vermelha no mesmo instante.

\- Você... percebeu?

\- O que? Que a senhora e o pai só pensam em trepar o tempo todo? Toda Arda já percebeu, especialmente depois que vocês voltaram a Valinor.

\- Ern... mas sexo não faz mal! Fumar sim!

\- Tenho fána, que mal pode vir de fumar?

\- De qualquer forma, pelo menos fume fora de casa! Afinal, ninguém é obrigado a sentir o cheiro fedorento desse cachimbo sendo que na família só você fuma!

\- OK, senhora minha mãe...

Ambos ficaram um tempo parados, sem dizer nada... quando Mairon retoma a palavra.

\- Filho, acha mesmo que eu e seu pai somos "viciados" naquilo?

\- Ah, mãe... eu acho que tem mais é que fazer o que agrada a ambos. Mas sabe... quem se incomoda mais com isso nem sou eu, e sim o Moriel. A Mairen já foi viver com o Maedhros e por isso nem se incomoda mais com o que acontece ou deixa de acontecer aqui em casa. Já eu nem me importo...

\- Ora! Eu devia era mandar teu irmão pra morar com Lossiel, pra parar de reclamar de como os pais dele dispõem as coisas em casa.

\- Eu já mandei também, mãe. Mas quem disse que ele vai? De qualquer forma... por mim, vocês podem fazer o quanto quiserem!

E saiu para fumar lá fora, como Mairon lhe aconselhara. Em seu íntimo, a maia se sentia feliz... por ser desejada pelo marido, por ter uma vida sexual invejável e por desfrutar da companhia dele sempre que podia. Mesmo dentre os mais evoluídos em Arda, era difícil achar quem assim vivesse um casamento por tantas eras!

 _FIM_

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

 _¹Em certas fics minhas, especialmente quando não está de mulher e sim de homem, Mairon não gosta de preliminares. Ele gosta logo do "vuco" porque assim pode tomar o fogo negro do Melkor para si, rsssss!_

 _Para mais informações nesse aspecto, ver a fic "A Força"._

 _Beijos a todos e todas!_


End file.
